


celestial bodies

by poeticaid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Character Study, Execution, F/M, celes why, it's a kind of character study, why am i writing this so late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticaid/pseuds/poeticaid
Summary: Celestia contemplates what her life had been like in the killing school life.





	celestial bodies

**Author's Note:**

> First character study on one of my favorites.  
> Hey I'm actually taking my notes seriously  
> Wow

Celeste knows what true despair feels like: Not dying in a grand manner. She is a queen, after all. People bow to her. They should. These people are not worthy of her time, and not worthy of her love. She simply can't find someone who has her own beliefs.

Until she meets Togami.

The man is blunt, sharp, and looks down on others. Such a Rank A. Celeste does not have a particular interest to him currently though, but she is interested with Naegi. His talent, being the Ultimate Lucky Student, his luck mirrors her luck.

She has won many a games, every year, and she enjoys looking at their pitiful faces, as she takes their treasures, and get away with it.

Celeste lies all the time. She believes that lying is the embodiment of her existence, and that she will never be Taeko Yasuhiro. Her being Taeko is one of the worst experiences she had. No wonder why she turned to gambling. It's the only thing she's talented at, other than lying.

Being a good actress helps to your advantage. It hides your true emotions, reel them within you, and act like you have just been hurt by someone. Yamada was so gullible, giving in to the act and lie.

She is, indeed, the Queen of Liars.

She needed that money. She wanted it to fulfill her dreams. It's driving her insane, all because of her uncontrollable greed.

In the trial, oh, Celeste knows it's obviously her, but, desperate to live, she tries to get everyone to turn to Hagakure. Her rage is on point as her accusation failed, and she started to shout at everyone.

Her accent falters. Celeste rarely gets mad. And if she does, she would hate it. Her accent is the foundation of all her lies. And one slip-up would crash it all down.

Smoke fills her lungs. This should be her execution. Grand, exquisite, like a queen's. No normal people has ever died from this circumstance. Only normal deaths like getting stabbed with a kitchen knife, hit by a bat, ran over by a car...

Then Celeste hears a fire truck's horn. She looks up, and in front of her she sees a truck. She tries to shake her head, wanting to die like a noble. But instead, she dies like a peasant.

A peasant she was as Taeko Yasuhiro.


End file.
